ROOM FOR RENT
by appleberryyyy
Summary: Aubrey Sutherland only wanted a quiet, neat roomate who wouldnt flake on their responsibilities. Never had she imagined that she would be rooming with a troublesome Viking vampire. Eric/OC, may contain others but mostly as minors.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! This is my first TB fiction, my first story on here and the first thing I've written in a long time, so please be forgiving! I've rated this as M because it will contain coarse language and in the future there may be some violence and sexual references.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything to do with True Blood or the Sookie Stackhouse Novels, all things pertaining to them are property of the respective owners! I only own the idea for the story and the original character.**

**Happy Reading!**

**ROOM FOR RENT**

_ROOM FOR RENT: Large 2 bedroom apartment with shared bathroom. Easy access to shopping mall, restaurants, library and public transport. Must be okay with some noise late at night and in the morning. Most furniture is provided, will need own linen. Available to move in immediately. Washer/Dryer, walk in wardrobe and small balcony available. $350 rent per week with one month bond before move in. No pets allowed. Call 926-555-6459_

"You cant be serious about this, Eric! For fucks sake, did you even read this ad?! You cant honestly stay with a human!"

"Well have you got any other ideas?! I need to get out of Louisiana, you'll be fine here. If it will stop your incessant whining, then you may come with me to meet with the human and look over the apartment".

"Fine, but I'm going to need your credit card…"

Eric sat in his office in Fangtasia rubbing his temples, frustrated the the constant babbling and nagging coming from his childe. The viking vampire had stirred the pot a little too many times and was now forced to go out of state to look for a solution to his problem. Eric needed to get close enough to the human, get her to trust him and get what information he could from her without meeting the sun.

With their bags all packed and ready, they got on the 6.30pm flight on Anubis Airlines and headed off to Atlanta, Georgia. There was a human there that held the secret to solving the problems that he had caused, and it was only by luck that he had even found her in the first place. One of the humans in his bar was yapping on to him about some ad on the internet about an apartment in Atlanta that she planned on renting out. He did his research and found that the girl he was looking for was the one who put out the ad. The unimaginable time he had to spend with this human would hopefully be worth it.

Aubrey had had enough of the messy, good for nothing roommates that always she always seemed to room with, who never helped with chores and never paid bills or rent on time, if at all. This time she was determined to find a good, stable roommate and had devised an interview and even pre-interview process, to slim down her options. If a potential roomie passed the pre-interview, they would be invited to the interview at the apartment and given a tour. Whilst on the tour, they would also read and go over the contract she conjured up using Google and sign it.

One potential roomie, whom she knew so far only as E. Northman, was on his way up from Shreveport, LA for his interview and viewing. She was hoping he wasn't a weirdo or would be a flake on the rent and bills like all the others. The rest of the people she interviewed either turned out to be too dirty hygienically or too dirty sexually. She didn't mind a bit of innocent sexual banter now and then, but if that was the only thing coming from their mouth then they just had to go.

With only 2 hours left until E. Northman was to arrive, Aubrey was buzzing around the apartment making sure it was all spic and span for his arrival. He scrubbed the bathroom, mopped the kitchen, shined all the stainless steel surfaces and dusted the whole place top to bottom. Only thing she had left to worry about and what she was hoping like hell was that the room he would be staying in, did not have a window or much light at all, and that the small balcony mentioned in her ad was a shared one coming off from the living area.


	2. Signing The Room Mate Contract

**Hello again! So sorry I have not posted in forever, I've moved countries since I posted the first bit :/ Going to try and update more often :)**

******DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything to do with True Blood or the Sookie Stackhouse Novels, all things pertaining to them are property of the respective owners! I only own the idea for the story and the original character.**

**ROOM FOR RENT CHAPTER ONE: SIGNING THE ROOM MATE CONTRACT**

The shelves were dusted, the bathroom and kitchen practically sparkling and the entire apartment was vacuumed and mopped. Aubrey was always a neat person, so she didn't want to look like a slob for her potential roomie. She did some thinking and considering the time requested for the interview, she had a feeling that either Mr E Northman was a vampire, or was bringing one; or possibly both. She had nothing against the undead, so she bought a 6 pack of some Tru Blood, just in case. At least this way, she knew that they wouldn't care if she ate beforehand and knew that they wouldn't eat her food.

After eating a steak sandwich with a side of potato chips, Aubrey got rid of the evidence and washed up her dishes. It would only be about 5 minutes until the interview and she was hoping like all hell that they'd be normal and not deranged. She also hoped that they would be on time. The one thing she hated more than anything else in the world was tardiness. Luckily, the roommate to be and what sounded like a female companion were right outside the door. They were speaking in hushed tones but they were there for sure. Then, right on time, there was a knock on the door.

Opening the door, Aubrey found two very well dressed people. A tall, blonde gentleman with very pale skin and his very pale female companion. Yep, they were vampires for sure. She could tell that much just by looking at them. The pair looked at the young human woman, Pam scrutinising every bit of her but finding it very hard to find any faults. Eric, although finding her attractive, was very wary of her and was finding it difficult to believe that this was the girl that was supposed to help him out of trouble. Nevertheless, Eric and Pam entered the apartment, after being told somewhat viciously by Aubrey to remove their shoes, and began the tour of the apartment. The tour was quick as the apartment wasn't that big and before they knew it, they sat down for the interview.

"Mr Northman, may I call you Eric? Eric, I just have a few questions and rules for you. Pass the questions and agree to my terms and you get to stay, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, go ahead"

"Alright; how do you intend to pay for your share of the rent and bills, and are you okay to pay a 1 month deposit? Also, do you agree to the term of being kicked out of the apartment without warning for any late payments?"

Eric was surprised by her poker face and her stern attitude to finances, "I have a business back in Louisiana and around that will pay and yes, I can pay the deposit, extra if needed"

"No extra is needed, thank you. Okay, in regards to sexual intercourse, at least half an hour to an hour worth of notice is needed if you intend to bring anyone back to the apartment. Same rule applies to me. Obviously for you, no notice is needed if you intend to bring back someone for dinner, just keep it to your room" adjusting the glasses she wore purely as a fashion statement.

Eric smirked at her and spoke, "And what if I wanted to fuck you eventually?" to which Pam rolled her eyes in disgust.

Aubrey narrowed her eyes at him and spoke, "That brings me to another rule. Entrance to my bedroom is prohibited to you or any of your guests at all times under all circumstances unless an invitation is extended by me. I don't care how big or bad a vampire you or your friends may be, you enter my room and touch my shit and there will be hell to pay"

Pam tightened her fists into balls and was ready to pounce at her for talking to her maker with such disrespect. Eric growled at her to calm down and nodded to keep on her good side. If he got on her bad side then his best chance at regaining power would be gone.

Aubrey just smirked and scoffed at her, "Do you think I'm scared of you? You have no idea what I am capable of. Now you Eric, if you are staying then sign the contract, if you aren't then take your girlfriend and leave…" getting up going to her bathroom to splash a little water on her face.

"Eric! Are you going to just let her be like that! You heard what she said! What if you piss her off one day and she stakes you while you rest! Just let me kill her, please!"

"You will do no such thing, understand me?" and then he whispered to her, "She is the only creature alive that is able to help us, I need to get on her good side and if you fuck it up I will personally make you pay!"

Pam rolled her eyes at him and spoke, "You just want to fuck her! Oh do whatever pleases you, you always do. I'll go arrange for your things to be brought up in the morning. Are you coming to the hotel or you staying here right away?"

Eric spoke as he signed the contract, "I'll stay here; the room is dark enough. I'll have to put up temporary cover over the room just in case. Tomorrow evening go back to Shreveport and look after the bar, if I have any further progress or instructions I will call you"

Aubrey re-entered the room after Pam stormed out slamming the door, "I assume you're staying then? Well on the calendar hanging in the kitchen I always have marked my menstruation cycle. It's usually at the start of every month, about 5 or 6 days and I usually have a heavy flow. So during those days you'll need to control yourself"

Eric smirked at her as he went over to the sofa and put his feet up on the intricately carved wooden coffee table. Aubrey furrowed her eyebrows and slapped his legs off the table, "I made that table with my own two hands, feet off" as she sat in her La-Z-Boy chair and flicked on the television. Much to Eric's dismay, Aubrey just happened to like Urban, Reggae and Foreign Pop music. Right now she had turned on MTV and it was playing the top 10 Urban playlist. He cringed and complained but Aubrey just shrugged and pointed to the contract which he had already signed. It stated that if she had control of the music first, it had to stay on what she put it on, no exceptions.

What was worse is that the movie choices were also under Aubrey's control. Every alternate movie they watched was her choice and her choices were too sappy for him. Although she portrayed a tough woman, she looked like the type of woman to want to watch romantic comedies and happily ever after crap. Stupidly of him, he agreed to watch movies with her the following night after she got home from some sort of sport event that she was partaking in. She said football, but that could have meant any sport from American Football to Soccer to Rugby and so on. He watched her slip into her bedroom to rest and as she did so, he had nothing better to do than to fix up his room to block the possible light and then rest for the day. The next night would be interesting and he felt like he would need the rest.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think and how you think I can improve! (Yes, I know my writing is immature, but I'm an immature person! Haha! ^_^)**


End file.
